


Blade and feather

by Kabbage



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabbage/pseuds/Kabbage
Summary: Finn cuts Nanna's hair.





	Blade and feather

Finn held the sharp sword in front of a mess of blonde curls.

Nanna's hair was growing rapidly and with the kind of lifestyle they had it was impractical to leave it as it was. They didn't sleep in the cleanest places. Most of the time opting to stay in the wilderness and in the few times he could afford a place to sleep in, the smell of the bedsheets gave away the loose definition of a 'clean place' that the owners bragged about.

So there he stood with Nanna's blonde hair twisted in a low ponytail in his hands.  


Her hair was beautiful. The way it curled towards the ends reminded him of Lady Lachesis' hair, one she had always been careful in keeping clean and perfectly curled inspite of the harsh enviroments she lived in while on Lord Sigurd's army. If they were in any other kind of situation he would have let her keep it long, after all for Nanna her hair was one of the few things she got from her mother, one of the only things she could look and make her remember her. The blue haired man was sure Lady Lachesis would even reprimand him if he even dared bringing up the option to have it cut.

It was just hair to him but he could tell as she was getting older she was finding love and meaning in even the smallest of things. When he cut her hair the first time she had cried a river of tears, she hadn't liked the change, but as time went on she stopped complaining after lots of clumsy words of encouragement from her retainer. Finn had thought he had finally gotten Nanna to not cry after the hair cutting sesions, until he woke up in the early morning to Lord Leif consoling Nanna to make her stop crying.

Now she sat with her hands carefully clasped together on her lap, her face covered by the messy strands of hair that shaped her face.

The sword wasn't as sharp as he would have wanted and it showed when he had to pass the blade several times through the same strands until it fell right into the floor as they shined with the sunlight falling straight to the dirt.

When the last strand of hair fell he waited. As Nanna combed her hair with her fingers, getting the loose hair to fall off, she stood up with a serious face.

His blood went cold, Finn mentally prepared a list of things he could tell her to make her feel better, anything to not make her cry.

"You missed some strands in the front." She pouted, holding them both as he could obviously tell they hanged longer than the rest of her hair. He felt his body temperature go back to normal.

"Of course, I'll fix it later." She gave him a smile and nodded, her small hand grasping Finn's as they went back into town.

He would trim them later if he remembered. Maybe he could even get her something to put on it, if he was able to snatch something from a careless traveler or a white feather that resembled the shine and silk-like texture pegasi ones had.

Yes, after what she had been through she deserved something like that.


End file.
